


Click

by OhThatsViolet



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nude Photos, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhThatsViolet/pseuds/OhThatsViolet
Summary: Octavio talks Elliott into taking some tasteful nudes, but in typical Octavio fashion, things quickly become the opposite.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Click

"You look so good on camera," Octavio hummed, looking down at his camera and flicking through the pictures he'd taken.   
"Oh? Does the camera _love_ me?" the trickster asked playfully, causing his partner to glance up and smirk at him.   
"I think it might."   
Elliott glanced down at the soft, white sheet that was draped over his hip, just barely covering his intimacy. He was still a little surprised that Octavio had managed to talk him into this, but it had been a fun experience so far.  
"Sooo...how much longer do I have to stay like this?"   
"Ready for a change of pose, cariño?"   
"What do you want me to do?"   
Octavio held the camera up to his eye, lining up the shot. He knew Elliott couldn't see the sly smile on his face from here, so he decided to try and have a little fun with him.   
"Hmm...take the sheet off."   
The trickster looked down at his lap and then back to his boyfriend, unsure.   
"Seriously? I...you said these were supposed to be...y'know...tasteful."   
"That was...different," the runner replied, lowering the camera slightly so he could shoot his partner a cheeky wink. "These...will be for my own _personal_ collection."   
"If these get leaked…". 

Elliott did as he was asked and discarded the sheet to one side, leaving him bare and vulnerable to his partner's lense. He lay his hands by his sides, propping himself up on his elbows as he picked awkwardly at the sheet underneath him, unsure of what to do with himself.   
"What do you, uh...want me to do?"   
"Nothing," Octavio replied, lowering his voice as he adjusted his shot. "You're perfect."   
He scanned over the trickster's body, taking in his toned abdomen, his sculpted form, his perfectly maintained body hair, snapping photos all the while. He noticed how Elliott had begun to relax and get more into it, sliding a hand through his curls and positioning his arms in such a way that would make his muscles naturally flex. It made Octavio smirk behind the camera; he was loving this.  
"Mierda, that's good," he hummed, appreciatively. "You could be a model, amor."   
"Yeah, I've heard that one before," the trickster replied, somewhat smuggly. 

Octavio continued with their photoshoot, watching how his boyfriend began to loosen up more, as he sang him praises about how good he looked and how beautiful he was. Perhaps Elliott was letting himself go a little too much, as the more Octavio praised him, the more noticeably turned on he was getting. Octavio didn't mind; in fact he was relishing it. There was something so satisfying about seeing his partner's flushed cheeks and hardening cock and knowing he was the cause, without even having to touch him. Though, as the seconds passed the temptation to do so got too strong, and the runner was setting his camera to continue capturing on a timer, and left it on his tripod so he could join his lover on their bed. Before Elliott could question it, Octavio was kissing him deeply, forcing his tongue into his mouth in a way that made him moan shamelessly.  
"So...is the...shoot...over?" the trickster asked, between kisses.   
He turned his head when he heard a soft _**click**_ coming from the camera that was pointed in their direction, before seeing the mischievous grin on the speedster's face, and he immediately knew what his partner was up to.   
"No, amor. But I do think it's about to get a lot more interesting."   
Octavio took a hold on his wrists and pushed him back against the mattress, pinning him there. The trickster could have easily fought back against him if he wanted to, but he didn't, and Octavio liked that. 

"I know you like having your picture taken," Octavio murmured seductively. "I can see it. And it's so fucking hot."  
He placed his lips against the sensitive spot hidden behind the trickster's ear, making him squirm underneath him.   
"You know what I'm gonna do with these photos?" he whispered in his ear, receiving only a small whimper in response as he nibbled on his sweetheart's earlobe. "I'm gonna jerk off to them when you can't be here with me. Nothing gets me going like you do."   
_**Click**_.   
"Oh, Tav," Elliott whined, sucking in his breath at the feel of his partner's tongue against his throat and the drag of his tongue piercing soon after.

Octavio adjusted himself to lie by his lover's side, wanting to ensure he could be seen to the camera before making his next move. He crudely spit into his palm, applying it to the trickster's length as he took it in his hand and began stroking it steadily. Elliott let out a shaky breath at the sensation, moving his fingers to the back of the younger legend's neck, so he could pull him into a heated kiss. Octavio bit at his lower lip, taking it between his teeth and holding him there when he tried to pull away, eliciting a quiet groan from him.   
_**Click**_.   
"I'm being ser-serious, Tav," Elliott began, swallowing a moan as the runner increased his pace and swiped his thumb over the head of his cock. "If these pho-ah-photos ever get out I'll...I'll die."   
"They won't," Octavio assured him. "And if they do...I'll kill every bastard who ever laid eyes on them. You're for my eyes only. Just for me."   
Elliott allowed his eyes to flutter closed and his head to fall backwards, his skin beginning to tingle with pleasure as Octavio continued to work him in his palm.   
"Fuck, I love you so much," the runner said, keeping his praises going. "You're so good for me. You wanna cum for me, amor? Por favor? Cum for the camera. Come on."   
He captured the trickster's lips in a kiss, leaning their foreheads together when they parted so he could watch his eyebrows furrow, and feel the warmth of his breath before it hitched and Elliott was grabbing his arm with trembling fingers as his body shook and he released himself onto his stomach.   
_**Click**_. 

Octavio continued to stroke him through his high, until the trickster's grip on him became slackened.   
"Holy sh-shit."   
"Díos Mio," the runner breathed, taking a moment to adjust the front of his own pants that were now feeling slightly too tight for his liking. "That was so damn sexy, Elliott. Why haven't we done this before?!"   
"I don't know," Elliott replied, with a small laugh. "That was...fun."   
Octavio nodded and shot him a wicked grin, as he trailed down his body stopping at his pelvis. Elliott watched him curiously, his eyes widening as the speedster began to lick long stripes along his stomach, cleaning up the mess they'd made.   
_**Click**_.   
"Oh my God," the trickster sighed, running a hand through his sweat tainted curls as he lay back in the bed. "You're too much."   
Octavio laughed gleefully at the remark, running a finger through the trail of hair along his lover's stomach.   
"You think I'm bad now, mi amor?" he teased. "Next time...I'm making a video." 


End file.
